Terror at Crater Lake
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When Martha Kent opens up a camp for underprivileged kids at Crater Lake, Clark and the rest of the crew go there to get things ready. Throw in Red K and a Sasquatch and things go wrong. Clois.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating PG 13

Four months after 'Crimson'

Clark Kent put another box in the back of the pick up truck. He looked up at the house as Chloe and his mother walked down the porch steps carrying more boxes. He hurried over to meet them and took his mother's box first, then took it to the truck.

"Thanks, honey," Martha said to Clark's retreating back. "Listen, I can't thank you all enough for helping with this thing."

Chloe smiled.

"Well, this is Lois's and your project. I think what you're doing is wonderful, Mrs. Kent."

Martha smiled softy.

"Opening up a summer camp for underprivileged kids on such short notice is a big undertaking. Lois has really taken on a lot of the load."

Clark returned for Chloe's box. He glanced up at the house.

"Is Lois almost ready?"

Martha looked back at the house.

"I think so. She said she had to make a phone call. Listen, I have to get going to...Lionel and I are flying into Metropolis for a meeting."

Chloe pretended not to notice Clark's look of displeasure.

"Go on, Mrs. Kent. We'll have everything ready by the weekend's end." Chloe assured her. Martha nodded and hugged Chloe. She then hugged Clark and whispered, 'try and have a good time'.

Clark nodded and watched as his mother turned and hurried back into the house.

"Well, I wonder when the limo is going to arrive." he said almost sarcastically. Clark then turned and walked over to the truck with Chloe's box. Chloe followed him.

"Clark, are you sure you're up to this? I mean this is going to be one hell of a weekend for everyone involved."

Clark sighed. Yes, it would be. Because in four months much had happened. Lana had lost Lex's baby, so there had been no marriage. Lex had sent Lana away for some R&R only to get one hell of a shock himself.

Lana had met up with and MARRIED Oliver Queen! Yes, Lana Lang was now Mrs. Oliver Queen. They had met up in Europe or something... Lex was now on the warpath, Lois wasn't too thrilled and to be blunt, neither was Clark. He had confronted Oliver and Lana...only to find out that Oliver had told Lana everything about himself and the Justice League.

Oliver had NOT told Lana about Clark's part in it. But it was just a matter of time before Bart or one of the other members slipped up...although Oliver had reassured him that the rest of the gang knew not to say anything in front of Lana.

Lex had used the power of the press to smear Lana's name everyday that the good Lord allowed. And Lois...

Lois did what Lois always did. Swallowed her disappointment, internalized her pain and moved on.

"I mean we will be staying overnight there. Oliver and Lana will be around. Lois claims she'll be fine, but I don't know. She's been acting off...and I mean she was off even before the news of the nuptials." Chloe said.

Clark glanced up at the house, then looked at Chloe.

"Chloe...I haven't said anything because I'm not sure that this is anything at all. I noticed that Lois has been off too...but just around me."

Chloe raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Chloe! You haven't noticed that she doesn't even stop to insult me anymore?!" Clark complained. "And she calls me 'Clark'. She hasn't called me 'Smallville' in months. Not since that Valentine's Day fiasco."

"Oh."

"Chloe...I'm scared that she remembered something. I mean she seems...uncomfortable around me."

Chloe patted his arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't think so. She doesn't stand still long enough to even bat an eyelash at me. Can you try and find out?" Clark asked in a pleading tone.

"Alright...just out of curiosity, what is it that she might remember?"

"That we kissed and flew in the air."

"Holy Christ!" Chloe breathed. "You didn't tell me that!"

"The flying part?"

"The kissing too!"

"And...I told her Oliver was Green Arrow. Chloe...just see what you can find out, please?"

Chloe frowned but nodded. So Clark gave up a secret to Lois, hey? She shrugged it off. If Lois has known any of those things, her cousin would have told her. This she knew for sure.

A car pulled up. Chloe recognized it as Jimmy Olsen's. Her former boyfriend.

"Hi, Jimmy." Chloe said, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. She had missed him terribly.

Jimmy just nodded at Chloe and glared at Clark. Clark knew something of what was going on. Jimmy wasn't one of his favorite people right now. He didn't like seeing Chloe hurt. But for her sake, he would be civil.

"What brings you by?" Clark asked, putting an arm around Chloe's shoulder protectively.  
"Wow! You two look like such a happy couple!" Jimmy almost sneered. "I'm here to meet Lois. Looks like I'm coming to Crater Lake as well. Is Lois in the house?"

"Yes but..." Chloe began. But Jimmy walked towards the house, cutting her off. Clark frowned. This weekend was going to suck all the way around now!

Lois was in the kitchen and had just hung up her cellphone, when Jimmy opened the screen door and walked in.

"Can you believe those two?!" Jimmy snapped. He peered out of a window. Lois raised a brow.  
"Is this another tirade about Chloe and Clark?"

Jimmy turned away from the window and scowled. Lois walked up to him.

"Jimmy, we will be too busy to socialize. I have to get this campsite ready AND get the story of the year! And I wouldn't be able to do it without your superior, photography skills."

"Yeah, I suppose...but Lois, what if this isn't true? I mean then we've wasted our time."

"It's true I can feel it! Look, people have spotted something resembling a Sasquatch running wild up there for about a couple of weeks now! I feel bad for Mrs. Kent! Because we can't have kids up there is a monster is running loose!" Lois hissed softly, looking up the stairs. Mrs. Kent was still up there getting ready.

"But, if we actually can bring the police or animal control proof of this thing, they can catch it, get it out of there and the kids can still have a campsite." Jimmy said.

The screendoor opened and Clark stepped in the kitchen. Lois and Jimmy were definitely up to something.

"Jimmy, could you wait outside for a moment?" Clark asked him.

"Why?" Lois asked.

"Because I want to talk to you, alone."

"Why?" Lois asked again.

Clark sighed impatiently. He looked at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, please?"

Jimmy moved past him and stood out on the porch. Clark noticed he did not go near Chloe, who was over by the truck. Clark turned back to Lois.

"Alright, Lois, what are you up to?"

Lois looked away, then began to gather up her things.

"I thought Jimmy could use some r&r. I think the time alone with Chloe might bring them back together."

Clark folded his arms. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Lois...how long are things going to be like this between us?"

Lois still didn't look at him.

"Like what?"

"You can't even look at me? If this is about Valentine's Day, I told you nothing happened."

"I know. I don't remember but I know." Lois said, looking over at him.  
"Then what is it? What's different? Is it Oliver and Lana?"

Lois looked away again. What it was, were the dreams she had been having! The dreams of her kissing Clark, of her FLYING with Clark, of Clark telling her that he disguised himself as Green Arrow to fool her...

At first she had fluffed them off. That was until she had the same dreams every night! And then there was the loss of her bracelet. It had been one Ollie had given her. One that she had suddenly lost.

Lois had made a special trip to the Daily Planet rooftop and found her bracelet. She felt as if she were going insane! There was no way Clark Kent could fly! She hadn't flown in his arms...he hadn't lied to her and she hadn't almost slept with him in Ollie's apartment! Had she?

But Lois also knew she had not been on the Daily Planet rooftop lately...except in her dreams...when she was flying with Clark. How else had that bracelet gotten there?

What was she supposed to do? Ask Clark about all of that? He didn't even remember it himself! But was it possible that whatever they were drugged with had given them abilities...specifically Clark?

Worse yet, tonight Lois knew she would have the same dream again. And the Whitesnake CD. Those songs only belonged to one other guy. A lost love from her highschool. Someone her father had disapproved of. It bothered her that she would've made a CD for Clark with THOSE songs.

And Ollie and Lana had been the last straw! She didn't want to deal with any of this. And when she didn't want to deal, Lois Lane just didn't talk about it. Period!

"Everything is fine, Clark. Let's get going before that silent treatment Chloe and Jimmy are giving one another gets worse."

Clark could see that everything was not fine! But he also knew Lois would not share until she was ready. If she ever was.

"Okay...well, Chloe and you can ride with me..."

"I'm taking my own car. Jimmy's taking his. So, I'll see you at Crater Lake, okay? And thanks for helping out, Clark."

Clark said nothing but stepped aside as Lois walked past him and out of the house. Yes, this weekend was really going to suck! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois was the last to arrive at the Crater Lake campsite. She had secretly stopped at a convenience store for some comfort food. She figured she would need it if she was going to get through this weekend.

She parked behind a car that had an unfortunate license plate. It read Luthor 1. Lois sighed. Lex had contributed to this project. Maybe he wanted to just wanted to look in on his investment.

But as Lois got out of her car, she saw that everyone was standing around...and not in the nicest of ways. Jimmy's hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was glaring at Chloe and Clark, who were leaning against his pick up. Lex, Lana and Oliver were just plain arguing. Lois eased up to Jimmy and pulled him aside. Clark and Chloe noticed.

"Look, I'm going to assign everyone some tasks, then you and I are going in the woods." Lois whispered.

"You think the Sasquatch is around now?"

"He could be. Go and get your camera..."

"Okay well what if the thing gets violent?"

"We won't get close enough for that! And we can always run."

Clark raised a brow. He had heard every word of Lois and Jimmy's conversation! So Lois and Jimmy were working on a story...and a silly sounding one at that! He hadn't read anything about a Sasquatch in any legitimate newspaper! Nor did he know of anyone who had seen this thing! Besides, his mother would not open a camp in a place where a creature was running loose...

Lois's motives bothered him. That and her main priority should be getting this campsite together! Not sneaking off with Jimmy!

Clark looked at Chloe.

"Jimmy and Lois are here on a story as well." he whispered.

"What?!" Chloe hissed.

"Yes and it doesn't sound like a real one to me. Lois is going to assign us all chores then her and Jimmy are going off to work on this project. I'm going to follow them."

"I'm going with you!"

"No. You need to stay here..."

"What is the story?"

"Something about a Sasquatch..."

"I thought that creature was spotted further up north?"

Clark's eyes widened!

"Chloe...don't tell me you believe in this nonsense!"

"Meteor freaks and Sasquatch's are not Ônonsense'." Chloe huffed. She then walked up to Jimmy and Lois, who abruptly stopped speaking.

"Hey, cousin. Listen, could you begin by sweeping out the cabins?"

"Why sure, Ôcousin'. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me? We need to talk."

"Uh...okay...but I really need to paint some benches...so why don't you start the sweeping and I'll meet you there, okay?"

Chloe looked from Lois, to Jimmy, then back at Lois. Clark was standing behind Chloe.

"I know you all are looking for that Sasquatch! And if there is a story here then I am going after it too!"

Lois's mouth dropped open! She glared at Jimmy.

"You told her?!"

"I haven't said zip to her in four months!" Jimmy whined.

Lois believed that. She was about to say something, when her eyes fell upon the Oliver, Lana, Lex drama, that was becoming kind of loud. She looked at Chloe, Jimmy and Clark.

"I'm going to go and make nice. We can discuss this when I get back."

"You know what?" Jimmy suddenly said, "there is nothing to discuss! I'm here for a story. I'm going to get my camera, then go looking for this thing."

Lois's face fell! If he started looking now then...

"I'll go with you!" Chloe said stoutly, running after him. Lois tried to intervene, but Clark stepped in front of her.

"Leave them be. They need the time alone. Though I have to say Jimmy has been acting like a jackass."

"Jimmy has some problems, but I wouldn't call him a Ôjackass'. He just doesn't understand about Chloe and you. It's his problem, I know but still...he just needs time. And this was MY story!"

"And getting this campsite together is your job as well. Somehow I don't think you want to disappoint my mother, do you?" Clark asked quietly, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Lois wriggled away from him, thinking of the dream that she was going to have tonight. Clark slowly pulled his hands away, seeing that she was uncomfortable. He was now more sure than ever Lois's behavior DID have to do with Valentine's Day.

Lois turned away from him and faced Lex, Oliver and Lana.

"Hey...Lex, nice of you to drop by. Since I know skilled labor of any sort is not your thing, I'll thank you for coming by but we really have to get to work."

Lex smiled thinly at her. He then turned back to Oliver and Lana. Oliver had his arm around Lana's waist.

"What do you think, Lois? Don't our ex's make a nice couple?"

"Knock it off, Lex." Oliver said, looking at Lois. Lois glanced at Oliver then looked at Lana. She did look content.

"Yes, Lex, they do." Lois said, grabbing Lex's arm and pulling him out of earshot of the couple. "And there is nothing we can do about it."

"You may have given up on Oliver, but no one leaves me." Lex said coolly.

Meanwhile, Clark reluctantly walked up to the couple. Lana smiled wanly up at him.

"Clark, I'm glad you're here."

"And I'm glad you're here for Lois too." Oliver threw in.

All Clark could do was nod. The fact that Lana did not come to him after she lost the baby...there were times that he wondered if there had always been an attraction between Oliver and Lana? Had he missed some clues? Some sign that they would eventually be at this point?

Meanwhile, Lois had to break it down to Lex.

"Lex, I understand you're pissed. So am I. But Oliver gave a lot of money to this project, as did you. And Oliver, apparently from the looks of him, is ready to do some hard labor to get this site up to code. If you're not willing to do the same, then you should go." Lois said firmly.

"Fine." Lex said coolly, turning away from Lois and walking back up to Oliver and Lana. He looked pointedly at Lana.

"Good luck. You'll need it. Clark, nice to see you as always."

Clark did not respond. He had suddenly gotten the distinct impression that there had been a hidden meaning in Lex's well wishes just now. It bothered him. He looked over at Lana and Oliver. Lana looked shaken. Oliver held her close just as Lois walked up.

"Okay, so Lex is gone. Clark, I need for you to fix the gutters on that cabin over there."

"I'll give him a hand." Oliver volunteered.

"Of course." Lois said tightly, looking at Lana. She then frowned. Lana looked pale.

"Are you alright?" Lois asked. Oliver put an arm around his new wife again.

"Lex's visit was just very upsetting."

"They always are." Lois responded. "Well, why don't you just sit this out then, okay?"

Lana shook her head.

"I came here to help, Lois. I noticed some of the curtains needed hanging in cabin three. Maybe I'll just do that."

Lois nodded as Lana walked off. Lois looked in the direction she had last seen Jimmy and Chloe. They were gone. Sighing to herself, she walked off towards the dock to paint those benches.

ONE HOUR LATER

Both Clark and Oliver had their shirts off, as they stood on ladders and worked on the gutters. At one point, Oliver looked around, then spoke.

"You know...I've been thinking that maybe keeping your secret from Lana, isn't healthy for my marriage."

Clark didn't respond at first, since he had been expecting this. Later rather than sooner though. Clark looked at him.

"What are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you that I love Lana with all that's in me. I don't want to start this marriage off on the wrong foot. I don't want to keep secrets from her like..."

"Like I did?"

"Like Lex...and yes you. My telling her that I'm Green Arrow...it really has brought us closer."

"Oh. Well I suppose that's okay." Clark said nonchalantly. Oliver tossed down his hammer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. As long as you don't mind my telling Lois that you're Green Arrow as well. I mean my keeping your secret has really made my relationship with her uncomfortable."

"What relationship? This isn't the same thing."

"Yes it is. I care about Lois. I knew you wouldn't mean her any good and now she's hurt. If she knew that part of the reason you couldn't be with her was because you were Green Arrow, it might give her peace of mind." Clark replied smoothly. Oliver nodded, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see we're at an impasse."

"Yes we are, Oliver. If you feel the need to tell Lana about me, go right ahead. But I will do the same with Lois as well. Speaking of, I think I'll check on her painting project. You can finish this by yourself, can't you?"

Clark did not wait for Oliver to answer. He climbed down off of his ladder, tossed off his work gloves and walked off in the direction of the dock. Oliver exhaled impatiently, then looked around. He needed to go and check on Lana anyway.

Lois was carefully painting a third bench, when Clark walked up. She nodded to him, then went back to painting.

"Are those gutters fixed?"

"Oliver said he would finish them. I think you missed a spot on one." he said, picking up a paint brush and dipping it into some paint. Lois said nothing as Clark corrected her mistake. She continued to paint her own bench for a moment, before Clark broke the brief silence.

"So...are things ever going to be the same between us?" he asked, putting down his brush.

Lois sighed.

"Clark, I don't want to get into anything here. We're fine. I told you that in the kitchen."

"No, we're not fine. And I think the reason for that is because of what happened on Valentine's day."

Lois threw down her brush!

"I don't want to talk about that! Now you've stressed me out so badly that I need a potato chip! I'm going to go and eat a whole bag of them...ALONE!"

Clark ignored her latest tirade.

"Lois, do you remember what happened on Valentine's Day?"

"I told you I didn't!"

"Then why are you acting like this towards me? Why? If I have done something else..."

"You shouldn't have tricked me about Oliver! I thought it was a dream and I think most of it was...sort of! But I'm sure that you lied to me! And you helped Ollie lie to me instead of helping me find out the truth!"

Clark bit his lip. This was the moment of truth, sort of.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I am. But he just didn't want to hurt you."

"So it wasn't a dream? Oliver is Green Lantern! Great! I bet Lana knows! I bet he isn't lying to her!"

Clark reached out and touched her shoulders again. This time Lois didn't shy away.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. At the time I felt like protecting his secret was more important."

"You barely knew him! You've known me longer! Why did you take his side?"

"I didn't take his side, Lois! It's just that...I can't explain it."

"And the flying that we were doing...that was because of the drug?"

Clark took a deep breath and lied again.

"Yes."

"God, I thought I was going insane! Well...I'm still angry with you, so I'm going to my car to eat those potato chips."

"I'm sorry that you're still mad."

"If you're REALLY sorry, then you'll finish painting those benches."

"Yeah...I guess I could..."

Lois smiled up at him!

"Thank you so much! I'll be back in a bit!"

Clark felt as if he'd just been hit by some sort of whirlwind! How the hell did he end up finishing Lois's work for her?

Meanwhile, Lois ran past her car and towards the woods! She loved Chloe but the Sasquatch story was hers! She had to find Jimmy and Chloe! And as for tricking Clark...well...he had it coming for being bad! And...well...she also remembered being dumped at Lex Luthor's estate for Lana. Clark's painting the benches would more than make up for that!

Clark finished painting the benches using his superspeed, then looked around. It suddenly occurred to him that Lois might not be off eating junk food, but was maybe following after Jimmy and Chloe. He was going to catch up to all of them and...

Clark suddenly frowned. He could see Lana, some distance away. She was sitting before some campfire she had started. She looked odd...and yet he couldn't quite figure out why, even though he could see her at this great distance.

Oliver soon joined her and they embraced. Lana seemed to be crying...what was going on?

Clark made his way over there towards them. As he approached, Clark sucked in a breath!

Lana looked...well...HAIRY! What was happening to her????

"Oliver! What's wrong with Lana?!"

Oliver, who had not seen Clark, pulled away from Lana and confronted Clark.

"What's happening to my wife is Lex! Lex Luthor!"

"I don't understand!" Clark replied, his eyes still on Lana! She now had a beard as long as her hair!

"Lana went to the mansion one day, about three weeks ago to try and get Lex to stop his smear campaign against her. I told her not to go but she did anyway against my wishes. She said Lex pricked her arm with something. Now, whenever she gets angry, she turns into a Sasquatch! I have always found her up here at Crater Lake. I calm her down and she turns back to the Lana I know and love. I have been Ônegotiating' with Lex for an antidote but so far he's being just as big a bastard as always!"

Lana suddenly moaned and fell to the dirt ground! She seemed to be changing into a creature at an accelerated rate! Oliver and Clark ran over to help her, but when Clark got towards the fire Lana had built, he noticed something too late.

A few of the rocks used for the fire were made from Red Meteorite rocks! Clark ended up breathing in fumes before he could do anything, and his eyes flashed red momentarily, before he felt free and alive!

"Lana," Oliver said, "Clark is going to help us. Don't worry!"

Meanwhile, Clark raised a brow. No...he wasn't interested in getting involved in this Ôhairy situation'. He then grinned at his own private joke! Sometimes he just slayed himself!

When Oliver turned back to look at Clark, he saw he was gone. What the hell?! Where had he gone?

Where Clark had Ôgone', was Oliver and Lana's cabin. He rifled through their closet then shook his head. What a loser! He was hiding his Green Arrow outfit right in plain sight in a closet???

Then again, since his darling wife knew now, there was no reason to hide it, Clark supposed. Clark took Oliver's mask, bow and arrow. He had a little surprise in store for the happy group. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe followed after Jimmy, who seemed to be walking fast as if he was trying to lose her.

"Jimmy, I'm not going anywhere. So now that we're alone can we end the silent treatment?"

Jimmy stopped suddenly and Chloe almost ran into his back! Jimmy turned to face her.

"All you have to tell me is that you're over Clark and we're good again."

"There is nothing for me to be 'over'! You're who I want to be with!"

Jimmy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but I guess in order to believe that I'd need to see it."

"See it?"

"I'd need to not turn around and see Clark and you joined at the hip!"

"Jimmy, I was devastated when you asked for a break, okay? Clark is my friend and he was being a friend to me, that's all! How would you feel if I asked you to give up some girl 'friend' that meant a lot to you?"

"I don't have those type of friends."

"What about Lois?"

"What about her? And she's your cousin! I'd have to look at her all of the time anyway...and what is that smell???"

Chloe sniffed the air. Yeah, she smelled it too. Jimmy looked around. His eyes stopped on a pile of what looked to be woodchips, underneath a tree. Jimmy eased over to the pile.

"Uh, Jimmy...I know those look like woodchips but there is something kind of sinister..."

To Chloe's horror, Jimmy removed a plastic baggie and some prongs from his pocket shorts!

"What are you doing?!"

Jimmy squatted down.

"Lois and I agreed that if we didn't run into the Sasquatch, we would take some of his droppings to this scientist she knows. Maybe we can..."

"Tell me you're joking?! Lois and you were going to dig through Sasquatch crap! And you don't even know that...that... that pile came from a Sasquatch! That could be from a large dog, horse or wolf!" Chloe said with disdain.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe I'll just take a picture of it."

Chloe moved to squat beside him, just as Lois made her way up to them.

"Oh great! You found the Sasquatch crap! Did you bring the prongs?"

Chloe and Jimmy straightened up. Chloe grinned at Lois!

"Is this what you call investigative journalism? Sifting through animal feces..."

"Hey, hey, Ms. High and Mighty! I have a friend, who happens to be a scientist. Now he will be able to tell me if that crap came from an animal or someone that changes into an animal, okay?"

"What 'scientist friend'?" Chloe challenged her cousin.

"I have my sources and you have yours." Lois said, smiling back. Just as Jimmy was about to say something, an arrow flew past their heads and hit the tree they were standing next to! The trio looked at the arrow, then looked at the person that had fired it.

Jimmy's mouth dropped open!

"What the fk!!!" he swore. Chloe's mouth dropped open as well, but for a different reason. Clark had definitely found some Red K somewhere around here and he could not stay this way.

Lois raised a brow. Had Smallville gotten into some of her beer that she had left in her car? That had to be it.

For Clark Kent, was wearing a mask, carrying a bow in one hand and a bag of arrows on his back.

He was also stark naked.

Lois tilted her head. She didn't remember Clark Jr. being able to swing back and forth before. Hmmm.

"What the hell, CK!" Jimmy yelled. "This isn't Woodstock! And what did you do? Beat down Green Arrow for his gadgets? Oh God! Green Arrow is up here! You know what that means, don't you?"

Chloe dragged her eyes off of Clark to answer Jimmy.

"What?"

"It means Lois and I WERE right about the Sasquatch! That's what he's doing up here! He's here to capture the Sasquatch!"

"Well," Clark drew out the word, "he is tussling with it now!"

"Oh my God! I've got to get pictures! Lois, come on!"

"Wait a minute!" Chloe interrupted. "We can't leave Clark like this!"

"Why not?" Jimmy said sarcastically. "This is what I'm talking about! He's drunk, Chloe! We'll fix him some coffee..."

"He's not drunk, Jimmy! I think it's that same stuff that affected him and Lois on Valentine's Day."

Lois looked at Chloe. She then looked at Clark, who was grinning at her in a wolfish way! She couldn't help but smile back.

"We don't know that he's NOT drunk! I'm going to find Green Arrow and the Sasquatch! Chloe, I already know that you're going to stay here and babysit Clark! Lois, are we going to get this story or what?"

Lois saw the hurt look on her cousin's face and had had it! She grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him aside.

"Give my cousin a chance, okay? I'll see to Clark. Take Chloe with you."

Meanwhile, Clark grinned at Chloe.

"I'll let you pet it if you're good." Clark cooed in a smarmy manner. Jimmy heard that and turned back to confront Clark!

"Shut up!"

Clark gave Jimmy a look of scorn.

"Look, Virgin boy, if you had been able to satisfy your girlfriend..."

"Clark!" Chloe snapped. Jimmy moved to stand in front of her.

"I am NOT a virgin!"

Lois could see this was really about to get out of control! She looked at Chloe.

"Go with Jimmy! I'll babysit Clark until we can find a way to turn this around."

Chloe said nothing but nodded. She knew that if she chose to look for a green meteor rock to counteract the red, Jimmy would think she was taking up for Clark again. She would look for one later.

"Come on, Jimmy. Oliver and Lana could be in danger."

Clark grinned at that comment but said nothing. He and Lois watched as Jimmy and Chloe ran off. The Clark turned to Lois.

"Grrrrrrrr!" he growled. Lois rolled her eyes! Oh brother!

"Let's get you some clothes before you scare the squirrels, okay?"

Clark suddenly picked Lois up so that she was dangling in the air.

"You could come skinny dipping with me."

"Or, we could go back to the cabins and find you some clothes. Put me down, okay?"

"You're still angry about Valentine's Day, aren't you?"

"No. And put me down."

Clark set her down on the ground.

"Yes you are," Clark teased, pulling her tank top forward and looking down her shirt. "The tattoo is gone. I'm sad."

Lois slapped him! She then pointed at him.

"I was high or whatever before! So if I let you take liberties or whatever, that was because I was not myself!"

"I'll behave myself if you come skinny dipping with me."

"No!"

Clark sighed. He then reached out and grabbed her, flew up in the air and hovered over the water! Lois began clawing at him!

"If you get my clothes wet..."

"Then take them off and let's go skinny dipping! Otherwise your clothes WILL get wet!" Clark grinned. But Lois wasn't upset about the prospect of being wet. Chloe was right! Whatever drug has been used on both of them on Valentine's Day, had found it's way into Clark's system again. Hence the flying!

"Put me down on land so I can get undressed." Lois said in a fake, sweet voice. Clark flew her to land and set her down. Lois slid a finger playfully down Clark's nose.

"Close your eyes and count to 50. By the time you open them, I'll be ready for skinny dipping and whatever else you want."

"Grrrrr!" Clark growled again.

"Close your eyes now."

Clark closed his eyes.

"One, two, three..."

Meanwhile, Lois ran off! Jesus! She had to find Chloe and Jimmy! This Sasquatch crap would have to wait!

But when Lois got back to the campsite, all hell had broken loose! The first thing she saw was the Sasquatch! And he had tossed her car aside!

Jimmy and Chloe had been hiding behind it! They both screamed and went running off into the woods again. The Sasquatch then sniffed the air and turned to face her! It growled.

Now usually, Lois would've tried a karate chop to the middle, but seeing that it had thrown her car...against a tree... she saw her chances weren't too good at being able to best the beast! She made a run for it towards the cabin that would serve as a kitchen!

Lois slammed the door to the cabin and backed back against a counter. She could see the Sasquatch was headed this way! Lois moved away from the counter, still not looking behind her.

It was then that she ran into a door. Lois reached back behind her to turn the knob...

Then she realized THAT WAS NO KNOB!

Lois whirled around to find herself locked in Clark's arms..again!

"Smallville, there is no time for this there's..."

"That was cute how you tried to sneak off. I even counted to ten before I got here."

Had he flown here? Lois wondered briefly before shaking off such thoughts. The Sasquatch had smashed through a glass window with a furry fist!

"Clark, we need to get out of here!"

But Clark ignored her, then pulled a 'Hannibal' move. Before Lois could try and stop him, Clark had opened up the freezer door, shoved her ponytail inside then slammed the door!

"Smallville! Smallville, now you're really pissing me off!"

"Just keep wriggling! It turns me on all the more!" Clark whispered before capturing her mouth for his own! Lois began to protest, then began to relax and enjoy his kiss. She realized once again, that this was the guy she had kissed in the alley that night!

A guttural scream caused Lois's eyes to fly open! The Sasquatch almost seemed upset by what it was seeing! Where the hell was Oliver anyway?

Then Lois realized that he could be looking for his arrows, which were still strapped to Clark's back! Lois then squinted at the Sasquatch. Was it wearing a headband?

Clark slowly broke off his kiss with Lois, then turned and rolled his eyes at the Sasquatch.

"Lana, if you had just come to me when you woke up about Lex, you wouldn't be a Sasquatch now. Now please leave. This is a private moment."

"Lana!" Lois cried out. Clark turned back to her and grinned.

"Yeah...Lex did something to her. Listen, I'm going to get rid of her so we can stop denying what we feel, okay?"

Lois refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Okay..." she drew out the word. "Could you get my hair out of the freezer?"

"No." Clark said before facing off with 'Lana'. Lana grunted, then leaped at him! Clark knocked her back out of the broken window! Lana rolled three times in the dirt, before jumping up.

Soon, Oliver made his way into view! He gaped at Clark!

"What the living hell!!! Is that my mask?!"

"And your arrows, buddy! I don't want to have to go 'Wild Kingdom' on her, okay?"

"Give me my mask and arrows!" Oliver yelled.

"Come and get them, 'Green Arrow'!" Clark sneered.

Jimmy was shaking as he tried to fix his camera. The Sasquatch had banged it up! Chloe looked around for any signs of the creature, and happened to see a green, glowing rock sitting in a felled, bird's nest. She reached over and pocketed it.

"Where do you think Oliver and Lana are?"

"Probably eaten! Jesus! Chloe...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Chloe reached over and touched Jimmy's hand. Jimmy stopped fiddling with his camera and squeezed her hand back.

"We'll make it out of here, somehow."

"I know we will." Chloe answered. "Maybe we should get back and make sure no one is hurt."

"Yeah, let's go." Jimmy said, helping her up. They ran back towards the camp.

The first thing Jimmy and Chloe saw was Clark and the Sasquatch rolling in the dirt! Oliver was kicking Clark's back!

"Is Oliver on the Sasquatch's side?" Jimmy asked.

"Where is Lois?" Chloe asked. They ran over to the kitchen cabin, spotting the broken window. Good God!

Lois was hanging from the door of the freezer! Her hair or something was caught inside...

"Thank God! Get me down from here! Get me down!"

Jimmy and Chloe ran to the freezer and helped her out. 

"What happened?!" Jimmy asked.

"Lana is the Sasquatch! Lex did something to her...God, I thought I was bad!"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I slashed Oliver's tires when I heard about his marrying Lana. But I would never turn Oliver into a monster." Lois sniffed.

"Man, I hope my camera still works!" Jimmy chimed, as he jumped out of the broken window and hurried after Clark, 'Lana' and Oliver. He had to get a picture!

Meanwhile, Chloe looked at Lois.

"I have something that will make Clark put some clothes on again."

Lois and Chloe found Jimmy snapping pictures, as Clark and 'Lana' tussled.

"DON'T HURT HER, CLARK!!!" Chloe screamed. She was pretty sure he wouldn't, but in his condition she couldn't be sure.

Lois looked at Chloe.

"He's not going to hurt Lana! This is LANA!"

Chloe ran past Jimmy, who stopped taking pictures and threw his camera down!

"Chloe! Chloe, get back!"

But Chloe pulled out the green rock and shoved it between Clark and Lana! Chloe then pulled on Oliver's arm and they both stepped back as Clark fell off of the Sasquatch and broke into a full body sweat! Lois and Chloe ran to see to him, as Lana turned back into her old self again.

Both Clark and Lana were naked.

Jimmy took off his shirt and gave it to Oliver, to give to Lana. Every other guy was shirtless around here so he might as well be too!

Oliver sat at Lana's bedside. Jimmy knocked on the cabin door, then walked in without being invited.

"How is she?" he asked softly. Oliver shook his head.

"Asleep, for now. Until the next incident."

"Look, we'll help you, okay? Lex isn't going to get away with this. We'll find a cure."

Oliver nodded, then reached for his wife's hand again. Jimmy walked outside and right into Chloe.

"How is Lana?"

"She's sleeping now. This whole thing is really messed up. We have to find a way to cure Lana."

"I agree. I think this is a case of where maybe we can get Mrs. Kent to help us." Chloe suggested.

"How?"

"She is close with Lionel. Surely Lionel can get his own son to give us the antidote."

"Maybe. It's worth a shot..."

Jimmy stopped. Lex Luthor was walking up to them. Chloe glared at him.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

Lex tossed a vial of brown liquid to Jimmy.

"That's Lana's cure." he said, before handing Chloe a gift wrapped present.

"That's the newlyweds wedding gift. It's a toaster."

Lex then turned and walked off. Jimmy and Chloe gaped at one another.

"Do you think he's for real? I mean for all we know whatever is in this vial could kill Lana!" Jimmy said.

Chloe ripped the wrapping paper off of the gift. Yep, it was a Krups Toaster. She shrugged.

"I don't see what we have to lose."

Meanwhile, Clark was sweating out the Red K in bed in one of the cabins. Lois was bathing his face in water. She didn't understand any of this, but it did look as if Clark was recovering.

She set down the cloth and stared at him. She then began talking to herself.

"Don't die. I've lost a lot of people in my life. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too, Smallville."

Lois then picked up the cloth again and bathed Clark's face, unaware that Clark had heard all of what she had just said. He knew she would never admit to anything if he confronted her. He just decided to lay back and bask in this brief, temporary lowering of Lois's guard, as she gently patted down his face.

He was 'Smallville' again.

Neither of them saw Lex staring in through the window. Lex then looked up. Someone had been working on the gutters. If they had just finished them, they would have seen one of his cameras.

Lex smiled as he thought of the melee he had watched an hour before. There were many things he had to verify, before he used the information he now had, against certain people on these campgrounds. But out of all that he saw, one thing struck him.

Clark Kent's interest in Lana was not what it was before. And Clark had been right. Lex did covet everything Clark had, and wanted.

Lex looked back in the window. And what Clark was too dim witted to realize, yet again, was that he wanted Lois now. That meant that he had better work fast on romancing Ms. Lane himself, if he was ever to steal her from Clark Kent.

THE END? 


End file.
